Inuzuka Life!
by iloveAsuma
Summary: Inuzuka life, is about Kiba I. himself, he has moved to a new town and meets his next door neighbor which also ends up being his high school teacher, he soon makes new friends and a new lover, the main characters in this story are, Kiba, Sasuke & Asuma.
1. Chapter 1

Note: These naruto characters do not belong to me, I don't take credit for anything but writing this story.  
(The story is about, Kiba Inuzuka he is a new student at Yondaime High School, he has just moved from another town, he soon makes new friends and maybe even a new lover.. you'll have to read to find out! Enjoy! ;)

Inuzuka Life!

Chapter One, Arrival.

Kiba gazed out the window as his mother and his loyal companion Akamaru had arrived at their new home, Kiba didn't like that he had to leave everyone behind in his old town, the moving van had halted, his mother twisted the key turning off the car and said, "Well Kiba, Akamaru, we're finally here!" she said excitedly, Kiba just nodded, grasped onto the handle and pull it outward, opening the door, Akamaru jumped out of the car barking, he didn't care were they ended up as long as he had Kiba with him. Kiba nodded to Akamaru with a smile then saying, "we'll go for a walk and explore in a bit Akamaru, just relax and quit yappin'!" Obediently, Akamaru stopped and sat on their new front lawn. Kiba moved towards the back of the truck, he grabbed the handle of the back of the trunk and flung it open, Kiba was always strong, he never had to put much effort in any physical activities. He grabbed a couple of boxes then walked into the open door of his new home.

It had been five hours since they had arrived in the new house, they had unpacked their rooms and the kitchen as well as the living room. Kiba sat sluggishly in a leather armchair and his stomach growled, he clenched at his stomach and yelled, "Ma, can you lend me a couple of yen so I can go grab a bite to eat?", "Sure hon, its in my purse, be back in a couple of hours, you need to get rest for tomorrow!" Kiba grabbed his mothers purse, pushing his hand deep within it and grabbed the yen, he tossed the purse to the couch and headed for the door. On his way he was stopped by his loyal companion, he barked annoyingly, "Sorry Akamaru, I'll walk you later buddy!". He stepped over the dog and opened the door. Just before he was about to walk past he was stopped by a large man, He had dark spiky hair, tanned skin and a beard to boot, "Um.. Hello." Kiba said, "Heya there Neighbour, I'm Asuma Sarutobi, I'd thought I'd welcome you to the neighbour hood, is your mother or father in?" He asked with a smile spread across his face, "Yea, just a sec, Ma, our neighbour is here.", "I'll be right there!" she replied. Kiba smiled back at the man, obviously a forced smile, Kiba didn't care for this guy. "So.. what was your name son?" Asuma spoke. "Kiba, Kiba Inuzuka." Kiba replied. "Ahh! I know you.. you'll be in my class starting tomorrow, I'll make sure one of your piers gives ya the grande tour!" He smiled and winked. "Alright, now if you'll excuse me, I was just leaving, sorry, pleasure to meet you, ." Asuma moved aside and Kiba moved past him.

The walk home wasn't an easy one. Kiba was stared at by a lot of the locals, I guess they weren't used to having new citizens around. He finally arrived at his home, he opened the door and noticed that Asuma was once again in his way, but this time he wanted in his house, "Oh here there Kiba! I was just havin' a little chat with your mom, she's a nice gal! Take good care of her!" He slid passed Kiba, Asuma's hand accidently grazed over his arm, and at that moment, Kiba got a sense of delight, warmth had moved over him, everything had silenced all his troubles were gone for that instant, he had returned to reality. Kiba shook his head and walked into his home. "Ma, I'm back!" Kiba shouted, Akamaru was immediatley by his side. "Okay good, did you make any new friends while you were out?" she said, "Nah, I just walked around, anyways, I'm going to get some rest for tomorrow, I have to wake up early to catch the train, goodnight love ya!" "Love you to sweet heart!" she replied. 


	2. Chapter 2

Notes: This chapter contains Lemon, warning to all those who do not like Yaoi, if you do not like this, I suggest you leave. Enjoy!

Inuzuka Life!

Chapter Two, .

Kiba's hand slammed down on the alarm clock as he groaned and pulled himself out of his bed, he moved towards his door, he grasped the handle firmly and twisted it and swung it open sluggishly, he walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on, he swiftly undressed himself and looked in the mirror, he knew that he had a better body than anyone gave him credit for, his well toned pecs, a beautiful set of steel abs, he looked down at his shaft, he wasn't really impressed by it, but his girlfriend that he had left behind sure as hell was! He moved to the shower, and stepped inside the tub, letting the hot water soak his beautifully toned body, water dripping from his nose, he shivered. Squirting shampoo in his hair, he rubbed it arms raising hands moving through his silky brown hair, he grabbed soap and rubbed his chest and abs with it, slowly and softly, he turned to the water and let it rince off.

Kiba walked to his closet swung it open and pulled his school uniform out, he put on a fresh pair of boxers and slid his shorts on, pulled a clean white shirt on and buttoned up his uniform shirt, then swiftly tied his tie. He grabbed his bag and flung it over his shoulder, he leapt down the stairs and headed for the door, he opened it and there he was, yet again, Asuma Sarutobi was in his way, Kiba thought "Whats with this guy, can't he leave us alone!". Asuma spoke, "Hey there, I was wonderin' if ya needed a ride Kiba?", Kiba shook his head, "Nah, I feel like walkin', thanks though ." "Are you sure?" Asuma took a step closer, forcing Kiba to step back into his house, "Y-yea, I'm sure , its cool, really!" He took another step closer. "Hey, whats the big idea sir, I just want to get to school!" Kiba unwillingly took a couple steps back, he didn't realise that he had tripped on the stair that was behind him until Asuma had him in his arms, Asuma's hand grasped onto his forearm and his thumb placed underneath his lips and his firm hands clenched underneath his chin, his lips pressed hard into Kiba's, Kiba tried pushing away, squirming to move from his grasp, his eyes widened, finally, he pushed away and gasped for air. "Why the fuck did you do that!" He swung his fist towards Asuma's face, Asuma with ease, caught it in his palm. "Easy there Kiba, you would want to hurt your lover now would you?" Kiba's eyes widened, "WHAT? You perverted old man, I'm not your lover!" He cried. Asuma, ignoring Kiba's comment, rolled up his sleeve and looked at his watch. "Well well well, fifteen minutes 'til final bell, lets go Kiba, you can't be late for your first day, Asuma grabbed Kiba's for arm and dragged him into his car.

Kiba staring into the nothingness as Asuma pointlessly talked about World War II to the rest of his classmates. He thought about what had happened earlier, he didn't like the fact that Asuma had kissed him, let alone let him take advantage of him. The bell finally rang for lunch, Kiba moved from his seat and headed towards his locker, he swung it open with ease, and as he did so, he heard a big, "KLANG!" Instantly Kiba close the locker and looked to his right, he noticed a guy from his class on the floor, "H-hey, sorry about that man! I didn't see you there! I'm really sorry!" said Kiba. "No no, it was my falt said the boy.". The boy had blueish hair, hanging down like curtains at the front and it stuck up at the black, he was very pale and about the same height as Kiba. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha, we're in the same class." Sasuke said. "Oh, cool.", is all Kiba said. Kiba opened his locker again, and grabbed his lunch. "Why don't you let me buy ya lunch Kiba?" He said excitedly. "Er.. I'm not sure.." Kiba said. "Please! Whatever you want, my family is rich, I have too much money!" He said and laughed a little afterward. Kiba just nodded, they walked towards the main entrance and left for lunch.

The final bell had finally rang, everyone rushed to the door but Kiba, he walked slowly towards the door. "Kiba, can you stay a bit longer?" He asked in a nice and firm voice. Sasuke was waiting at the door, waiting for Kiba. "Sasuke, I'll see you tomorrow, I've got to do a few things." Kiba shouted. "Alright, see ya!" said Sasuke. Sasuke closed the classroom door as he left. Sasuke moved to the desk, completely oblivious as to what Asuma wanted. "Come around here, I want to make sure you understand this math." Kiba slowly walked towards the otherside of the desk and just as he got there, Asuma pushed from his seat and tackled Kiba. Asuma kissed Kiba's neck repeatedly. "What the fuck are you doi-" he was cut off by Asuma's lips, but this time, Kiba didn't put up a fight, somehow he felt relaxed, soothed, like the first day Asuma had touched him. Kiba pulled away, "Uh- , why're you doing this?" Averting Asuma's gaze, his cheeks as red as apples. "Because.." is all he said, then swiftly lifted Kiba's shirt and started kissing his rock hard abs, sweat dripped from Asuma's neck, dripping onto Kiba' body, Asuma licked where the sweat had dropped and slowly moved down towards his penis. Kiba let out a sound sort of like a yelp, he was surprised that he had a hard on, after all he wasn't interested in men. Asuma lifted Kiba's pulsating rock hard cock out, and started licking the tip of his circumcised penis, licking all around it, Asuma enveloped his cock in his mouth, Kiba let out a moan, then, suddenly, the classroom door swung open. It was...

End Of Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

Inuzuka Life!

Chapter Three

It was, Sasuke. Instantly Kiba's face went read, he turned to look at Asuma. Asuma seemed perfectly calm, he just looked at Sasuke with a blank expression. "Hello, Sasuke. Shouldn't you be headed home?" Asuma said. "Umm, nah. I actually came back to grab a book from my locker. Then I heard some moans in here." Sasuke said without emotion. "Well, aren't you surprised to see this happening? This sort of behavior doesn't surprise you at all?" Asuma asked nosily. "Nope, afterall we weren't any different." he said. Kiba's eyes shot open as wide as they had ever been. "Very true Sasuke, but we're passed that no?". Sasuke looked over his shoulder, making sure nobody was around, he took a step into the class and closed the door behind him. "You're over me already huh? That bites. I guess I'll have to tell everyone about your behavior, unless..." Sasuke trailed off. "Unless..?" Asuma asked. "You come back to me Asuma, you know you want too! We were so great together.. in more than one way." Sasuke winked. Kiba was so embarassed, he didn't want anyone seeing him like this, pinned to the floor, his cock hanging out with a mans mouth hovering over it. Not that he was complaining, but. "As you wish Sasuke, we can try once again, its not like I had any real feelings for Kiba anyways, he's just a toy." Asuma said emotionless. Kiba's heart skipped at beat, he was hit him hard with emotional pain, anger, sorrow. Asuma had used him! "What do you mean!" Kiba shouted, he swung his fist to Asuma's face. He caught it with ease once again, much like earlier in the day. "Now now, calm down Kiba.". Kiba moved his legs underneath Asuma's rock hard chest, he pushed them upward. His feet connecting to Asuma's chest, pushed Asuma off of him, Asuma tumbled backwards. Kiba swiftly pulled his pants up, and ran out the door.

The next morning Kiba decided he'd skip out of school. Kiba waited for his Mom to leave the house and drive away before he ditched his uniform and sat on the couch. Hours passed, Kiba looked at the clock, twelve-thirty. It would be lunch time at school, his stomach growled continuously. He moved his hand to his pocket, grabbing at his wallet, he flipped it open and looked for some yen. He decided he'd order a pizza. He grabbed the phone, dialed the number for the pizza place. He waited, the phone rang, over and over. "Zaku's Pizza, what can I get ya?" a voice over the phone asked. "Hey, can I get a large pepperoni pizza delivered to, 2183 Uzumaki road please." said Kiba. "Yep, is that everything?" The voice asked. "Yep", Kiba relpied. "We'll have it over there in no time!" the voice said excitedly. Kiba hung up the phone. Minutes passed, Kiba waited patiently for the door bell to ring. "Ding dong, ding dong!" Finally! It had arrived. Kiba swiftly moved from the couch and rushed to the door. He swung it open, only to find the last person he'd ever want to see. Asuma. "Hello there skipper, thought I'd drop in and see how my lover is doin'." Kiba swung the door closed but Asuma was persistant, his foot stopped it from fully closing, giving him that space to push the rest of his muscular body through. "Kiba, I'll have you know. Everything I said yesterday wasn't true. I only did that so he wouldn't expose us! Honestly." The word hit him like a wall, "us". Kiba looked to the side as his face became red. Asuma moved his hand towards Kiba's chin, his smooth warm touch, gripping it between his finger and his thumb, he looked Kiba directly in the eyes. This time Kiba couldn't look away. Asuma's eyes were a beautiful hazel. Kiba searched his eyes and saw that Asuma truly meant what he had said, not only could he see it, but he felt it too, felt it inside of him somehow. Asuma moved in closer, his lips so close. Kiba didn't know what had come over him, he swung his hands around Asuma's neck, bringing his head in closer, their lips touching, Kiba pressing harder into his nice firm lips. Kiba brought his hands down around Asuma's body, bringing him closer. Their bodies so close, all Kiba wanted was Asuma, it wasn't something he could explain. It just felt right. Kiba gripped Asuma's tie, he undid it swiftly, his fingers trembling now, he ripped open Asuma's shirt, the buttons being pulled so harshly, they flung off onto the floor, Kiba pushed back for a second, taking in Asuma's amazing body, he had such a nice toned body, his arms and pec's as firm and sexy as anything he had ever seen or wanted, his abs showing as Asuma took each breathe. Asuma moved to Kiba's shirt, lifting it off with ease as Kiba raised his arms, Kiba moved his face to Asuma's chest hair. Asuma lifting Kiba's face up towards his, he moved into Kiba's lips, like the Titanic into an iceburg, hitting nice and hard, none of that gentle play. Asuma moved his hands down and into Kiba's pants, stroking Kiba softly and slowly. Kiba mimicked him, all he wanted was Asuma, nothing at this point could hold him back. Asuma pushed down Kiba's pants and tackled him onto the couch, but something got into Kiba, he didn't want pleasure, he only wanted to please, he moved up near Asuma's head, and placed his mouth overtop his ear, nibbling on it. Asuma let out a moan. Kiba moved down his body, kissing his nose, his mouth, his throat, down to his pec's, dragging his lips along his abs. Kiba pushed down Asuma's pants and placed his right hand onto his cock, Kiba moved down onto his penis, licking the tip of it, teasing Asuma. Finally, he pushed his warm tender cock into his mouth, moving up and down with such speed, putting it down his throat, he couldn't fit it all in his mouth. Kiba gagged but didn't mind, that was the least of his worries, he just wanted Asuma's warm cum in his mouth. Asuma let out a moan. "A-a-almo-st th-ere!" He groaned, "Gah!" Asuma shot a load on Kiba's face as Kiba pulled his cock and stroked it repeatedly, the cum dripping down his face, Kiba licked around his lips and continued to stroke Asuma's rock hard cock. Sucking it dry the cum tasted amazing! "Kiba, put your cock in my ass." Asuma whispered. Asuma automaticly turned around, he spread his ass cheaks awaiting Kiba's nice firm cock, Kiba stroked it a little then moved closer to Asuma. He slowly slid his penis into Asuma's asshole. He moved back and forth slowly. "Harder, please do it harder!" He begged. Kiba pushed harder into every thrust, moving fast aswell. Both of them letting out moans, Kiba pulled his cock out as Asuma turned around. He took the penis in his hands, enveloping it with his mouth and moving back and forth. "Ugh!" Kiba let out a moan. Asuma pulled the cock from his mouth, stroking it faster and harder as cum began to rain on his face. This load was huge, it moved down from his forehead to his cheaks and his nose down to his mouth, Asuma, grabbed onto Kiba's dick harder, brushing his face with it, moving the cum onto the cock, he pushed it back in his mouth and licked it clean. Then, the doorbell rang. Kiba grabbed his clothing, not knowing who it was, seeing as people seem to always surprise him. He peaked out the window, luckily Kiba had caught a break, it was just the pizza guy. Kiba grabbed the yen from his wallet and paid for it. He placed the pizza on the table. "I'll be right back, I need to grab somethin' from upstairs." said Kiba. Once Kiba had come down, he noticed Asuma laying on the couch still naked, he also noticed the pizza box wide opened, he went for a slice, and noticed all the pepperoni's were gone. "Lookin' for these?" Asuma said in a seductive voice. Kiba instantly became hard as a rock, noticing the pepperoni all over Asuma's body. "Come gett'em if ya want'em sexy!" Asuma chuckled a little. Kiba moved to towards him.

End of Chapter.

I know, I'm a bitch for ending it there, but I love y'all so don't worry. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Note: This is from Sasuke's point of view. Then it goes to Kiba's once the second paragraph starts.

Inuzuka Life!

Chapter Four

Sasuke arrived early to school today, he walked through the halls, an emotionless face, his hair a mess as always, wearing his uniform his tie, tied just the right way. He moved to his classroom and looked in the direction of Asuma's desk. It was empty. He heard foot steps, he swiflty and silently closed the class door and stood to the left of it. The knob slowly turned and opened. Asuma took a step in the class and sighed to himself. Sasuke moved up behind him and placed his hand over top of his eyes. "Ooh.. who may this be?" Asuma asked. Sasuke was silent, he turned Asuma around, and kissed him. Sasuke moved his hands from Asuma's eyes, luckily Asuma kept his eyes closed. Sasuke pressed his lips against Asuma's again, Asuma moved his hands over Sasuke's body, moving down to his ass, squeezing it. Sasuke started to kiss his cheak, then moved his mouth over Asuma's ear, biting down on his ear lobe gently, Asuma let out a groan, Sasuke moved up his ear, then biting the top of his ear. Asuma forced Sasuke to the ground, moving his lips over Sasuke's throat, moving down to Sasuke pants, unbuttoning it swiftly, Asuma's kissed Sasuke hard cock. Sasuke let a moan out. Asuma immediatly stopped. He looked up. He had figured out it was Sasuke. Just as he did so, the classroom door also swung open, Kiba stood there, silently.

Kiba was immobilized, all these different emotions moving over him. A tear pushed through and rolled down his cheak. "Kiba.. I-" was all Asuma could say. "Guess he wanted me more huh Kiba?" Sasuke said in an dark voice. Sasuke was smirking. Asuma pushed off of Sasuke and took a couple of steps towards Kiba. "Stay away from me.." Kiba looked down at the ground, his hair moved over his eyes, tears dropping from his chin splashing onto the floor. "Kiba.. let me explain!" Asuma said. Kiba was already headed down the hall before Asuma could finish his sentence. He ran as fast as he could, pushing through the school doors, he didn't stop, he ran across the street, just dodging a car as it hit the breaks before Kiba. He kept running, avoiding people as he ran, hiding his face from them. Tears still rolling down his face. He had finally got to his house. He swung the door open and closed it behind him. He put his back to the door, swinging his hand to the lock and locked it. He slid down his door and went into the fetal position.

Three days later. Kiba walked in the school, ready to face anything he needed to. He opened the classroom door. Kiba wore a hoodie over top of his uniform shirt. His hood pulled over his head, hiding his eyes. He moved past everyone and sat in the desk at the very back. The day went on faster than expected. The final bell had finally rang. Kiba moved to the door but was caught by Asuma. "Kiba, Sasuke, please stay after class." Asuma ordered. Kiba stopped in his tracks, turning around slowly, he lifted his hood off and moved to Asuma's desk. Asuma closed the classroom door and walked behind his desk and sat down in his chair. "Alright, Kiba. The incident that happened on Monday wasn't my fault," Asuma said, Kiba rolled his eyes, "I thought it was you, just surprising me, until I heard him, well, you know." Asuma finished. "I'm sure you didn't know when your mouth was ontop of his dick." said Kiba, Sasuke chuckled lightly at the remark. "I had my eyes closed, I'd never do such a thing to anyone I cared about, especially you!" Asuma said. "Whatever." Kiba tried to ignore what he just heard. "Now, Sasuke that was extremely innapropriate, I hope you never try that again, we had our time, it was over a long time ago. I don't feel the same, I'm sorry." said Asuma. "That's bullshit! Asuma, you gave me something to live for and you took it away, you cheated on me before! Kiba, how do you know that I was responsible? It could've been him!" Sasuke barked. "Kiba, I would never lie to you, I can assure you." Asuma said calmly. "You're nothing but a lie! You've ruined my life!" Sasuke said as he ran to the door, he flung it open and ran out into the hall. "Kiba, please stay longer, I want to spend more time with you!" Asuma exclaimed. Kiba shook his head, "I'm going, see you tomorrow." Kiba said. "Kiba, please!" He whined. "I'll see you tomorrow, ." Kiba lifted his hood up, and walked out the door.

End Of Chapter.

Leave reviews! I'll have the next chapter up by tonight or tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Note: I do not own any of these characters I do not take any credit for any of the characters.

Inuzuka Life!

Chapter Five

Today felt weird, Kiba couldn't figure out why, but it was just an odd day. Kiba shook his head, reminding himself he had to be strong to resist Asuma, he still cared for Asuma greatly but he had cheated on him! Even if it wasn't intentional, he didn't deserve that emotional trauma. Kiba pulled his hood over his head and walked into the school. He walked down to his locker, swiflty opening it up and placing his bag inside, he turned around, raised his right hand, grasping the door and pushing it open, Kiba looked around the class, everyone was there, accept Sasuke. Kiba moved to his desk, ignoring Asuma, he could feel Asuma's eyes grazing over him. Kiba took his seat and turned his head in the direction of the clock. He couldn't wait for this day to be over.

Just nearing the end of third period, Kiba heard an echoing noise, he couldn't make it out, but it was kind of like gunfire. Then, a scream it sounded like one of the teachers, an older womens scream, then the noise that was said to be gunfire. Everyones head turned towards the door. Asuma stood up, "Everyone, get out of the class right now, go down the hall and out the doors, quickly and quietly!" Everyone stood and walked swiftly and quietly to the door, I was last, Asuma trailing behind me. Suddenly, the gunfire was louder, I turned around and could see a figure, holding a gun, he aimed the gun at the roof, and shot it off, everyone turned around for a second, accept Asuma, he was staring at me, I looked up at him and I could see the fear in his eyes, his hands trembled. "RUN! Get out of the school at once, go everyone!" Asuma shouted. Kiba was still staring at the figure, he was trying to make it out. His eyes widened, at the thought, it would make sense, he wasn't here today, and after what happened yesterday, it was Sasuke! Sasuke aimed the gun down the hall, Kiba had gotten to the point where there were the doors and another hall, leading to more classrooms, without an exit. The gun had shot, Kiba was standing beside another girl in his class, Ino. She was right in the line of fire, Kiba nudged her out of the way into the hall that branched off, she fell, and slid down the hall a little, not a second later, Kiba was pelted in the shoulder with a bullet. "GAH!" Kiba screamed as he clenched his shoulder, he moved towards the hallway, Asuma followed, they were the only three who hadn't made it outside. "Lets go Ino!" Asuma ordered, they ran down the hall, opened a classroom door and shut it, they moved to the window. "Ino, you go out first, then you Kiba, I'll follow!" Asuma said nervously, Asuma slid the window open, he flung his fist at the screen of the window, forcing it to cave in, the screen fell to the ground outside, Ino lifted herself up, but just as she was about to get out of the window, the door swung open, Sasuke stood there, he lifted his arm, and aimed it directly at Ino, Asuma grabbed Kiba, and dove to the right, Sasuke fired the gun off three times, Ino's skull pierced with a two bullets, one moved into the back over her neck. Her body became lifeless, she fell out the window onto the ground. Sasuke moved his gaze to Asuma and Kiba. Asuma turned to Kiba, "Kiba.. please forgive me, for what I've done it wasn't intentional at all, I love you, and only you." Asuma pleaded in a quiet voice, quiet enough only Kiba could hear. "I-I forgive you Asuma." Kiba said. "Well well well, the two people I despise the most.. heh, funny isn't it?" Sasuke said in a dark voice, he seemed completely evil, replacing the guy Kiba had met on his first day. "Time to die." Sasuke finished. Asuma was beside Kiba, his hand clenched around Kiba's. Sasuke aimed the gun at Asuma. "Nah, I'll kill the little bastard first!" Sasuke chuckled. He moved the gun in Kiba's direction, moments before the gun was fired, Asuma moved overtop of Kiba, placing his lips firmly against his, he pulled back, and mouthed the words, "I love you." The gun fired, bullet piercing Asuma's back multiple times, Asuma coughed up blood, and fell slouched overtop of Kiba, shield him from anymore bullets Sasuke might've fired. Sasuke moved beside them, he kicked at Asuma's side, his body, lifeless, rolled beside Kiba. "Sorry Kiba, but you shouldn't have tried to steal my man, now nobody gets him." said Sasuke. The gun raised at Kiba's head, the noise of glass being pierced, by a bullet, it moved through Sasuke throat, blood squirting from Sasuke throat, splashing on Kiba's face. Kiba eyes widened at the blood. Sasuke's body fell to the floor, sliding, the gun falling in the air. It hit the ground, the gun fired off, just missed Kiba's ear. Tears streamed down his face, he didn't want Asuma to go, he looked at Asuma's lifeless body. "Why?" Kiba screamed at the top of his lungs, tears streaming rapidly down his face. He moved his hand over the gun, brought it to his head, cocked it back, and pulled the trigger.

The principal tapped the microphone at the stand, clearing his throat, , sat in a chair, in the second row in the school gym, she wore all black, a cleanex in her left hand. The principal cleared his voice. "Hello, I'm , the principal, as some of you already know, eight days ago, fourty-eight innocent people were killed in a terrible incident caused by a student here at our school, two teachers, and fourty-six students," said in a calm voice, "we will miss all of the children that have passed in this incident, we are very sorry." finished. "I can't bare to watch this, do you want to go home?" asked, turning her head to the left. Kiba sat beside her, he held back his tears, and nodded. Kiba didn't kill himself, not that he didn't want to, its just, well the gun had no ammunition left in it, Kiba took it as a sign, that Asuma wanted him to live on, and love someone else. Kiba couldn't bare the thought of loving anyone but Asuma. Kiba stood up, and followed his mother out, from now on, Kiba would visit Asuma's grave every year, bringing flowers to his first real lovers grave.

End Of Chapter Five End Of Story.

Thanks for reading, I know this probably isn't my best, but I've been drawing blanks with writing lately. Also the reason this is out so late is because I've been busy with some personal issues, but thank you to all the readers and those who have been sending me messages on how to fix up my story, I appreciate it. I'll need ideas for another story, so let me know! ^_^


End file.
